vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hybrid
Summary THE NEW ORDER - Klaus (Joseph Morgan) puts a plan in motion that will give him even more power, but even with the unwilling participation of werewolf Ray Sutton (guest star David Gallagher), things don’t go exactly as Klaus had planned. Damon (Ian Somerhalder) and Alaric (Matt Davis) reluctantly go along with Elena’s (Nina Dobrev) new strategy to find Stefan (Paul Wesley), leading Damon into a dangerous fight with an unexpected enemy. (Steven R. McQueen) turns to Matt (Zach Roerig) for help as he continues to try to understand what the ghosts from his past want from him. Unaware that (Candice Accola) is in need of his help, (Michael Trevino) faces an emotional confrontation with his mother. (guest star Susan Walters). Synopsis To be added when episode airs... Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood *Malese Jow as Anna *David Gallagher as Ray Sutton *Jack Coleman as Bill Guest Cast * Jason Mac as Derek Co-Starring * Kelly Sutton as Anchor Woman * April Billingsley as Werewolf Paige Quotes Damon: (Face to face with a werewolf) Here doggy, doggy. ---- Damon: '''We went through this Elena. Stefan’s gone. And I don’t mean geographically. '''Elena: '''If he was gone he wouldn’t have called. ---- '''Stefan: '''That’s why you’re keeping me around? To build an army of hybrid slaves? '''Klaus: '''Not slaves... comrades. ---- '''Damon: ''(To Elena)'' Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember what you felt while he was gone. ---- Video:The Vampire Diaries Webclip 3x02 - The Hybrid|The Vampire Diaries Webclip - The Hybrid Video:The Vampire Diaries - The Hybrid|Extended Promo Video:The Vampire Diaries - The Hybrid Episode Preview|Preview with Julie Plec Gallery Hybridlqimage.jpg 004 595.jpg Tvdelenadamonlake.jpg Th6.jpg Th5.jpg Th4.jpg Th2.jpg 011 ELENA.jpg Capture.PNG Jwbc-500x333.jpg|Behind the Scenes Trivia General *Antagonist: Klaus *It is official that Jeremy is seeing the ghosts of Anna and Vicki. *Matt is the first person that hears of Jeremy's hallucinations from Jeremy himself. *This is the episode where Jeremy first tells about his ghost sightings. *This is the first episode this season that Caroline has the least amount of screen time. *This is the second episode this season to end an episode with Caroline. *this frist time we see Bill as Caroline's father Behind the Scenes *Bonnie and Katherine do not appear in this episode. Continuity *Ray Sutton was first seen in The Birthday. *Alaric's apartment was last seen in As I Lay Dying. *Klaus mentions the sacrifice ritual, which went unsuccessful, in The Sun Also Rises. *Jules (the werewolf), Jenna (the vampire) and Elena (the doppelganger) were mentioned by Klaus. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman Category:Episodes featuring Klaus Category:Episodes featuring Matt Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Tyler Lockwood Category:Episodes featuring Anna Category:Episodes featuring Vicki Donovan Category:Episodes featuring Caroline Forbes Category:Episodes featuring Jeremy Gilbert